Through My Own Eyes
by Lexie-DragonShadow
Summary: Hey its ShadowDragon22 and Beybabe-4eva here! This is a joint fic! Kai comforts a girl in the street and soon falls for her...they both deny their feelings... Will they ever discover their true feelings? What obstacles must they conquer? KaiXOC
1. Unfamiliar Emotions

Through My Own Eyes  
  
Authors Note's  
  
Shadow: Heyza! This is a fic I wrote with a good friend Lexie, it's Kai/Oc, I do Kai's POV, Lexie's does the OC's, sorry if I got Kai's personality wrong, this is the first time I did his POV  
  
Lexie: Hi all!! Yea like Shadow said we did like a joint fic and I think its really cool. I did the OC's which is Shadow's OC, Raven. I didn't know what she was like but I hope I got it right ^_^  
  
Shadow: You did a great job Lexie! ^__^, and we mainly did this fic for fun at first, but then we decided to put it up as a fic on ff.net, but I did have a lot of fun writing this ^^, and if you want to, you can check out my fics on my account ShadowDragon22, I have a Beyblade Kai/Oc fic, 2 Zoids fics and 2 DBZ fics. Lexie's fics are excellent too! ^^  
  
Lexie: Hehehe this "fic" was actually a game but we thought it might turn out to be a good fic ^_^ If you wanna check out my fics my pen name is Beybabe_4eva, I have 2 beyblade fics and that's it -____- oh wellz... I'm pretty lazy and I don't update much so that's why I don't have many =P  
  
Shadow: well, I guess we should let you all read the fic now, oh and thanks to Blue Winged Angel for the title, you rock! ^^  
  
Lexie: I hope you enjoy the first Chapter of this Fic!! ^__^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter One: Unfamiliar Emotions  
  
~Kai's POV~  
  
I just had a long training session with my team the Bladebreakers, hmph, a bunch of amateurs; I can beat them with my eyes closed. Now was walking on the street, heading home, not looking forward to it, because when I arrive home I'll just be ordered around by my damn grandfather, suddenly I heard a sound, like... someone crying? In the alleyway beside me, I went to investigate  
  
~Raven's POV~  
  
I sat down in the alley way and thought "Why are they so mean to me?" *sniffles* I didn't do anything to them....Tears ran down my face...Why don't they like me *hears footsteps and gets up* Argh...someone's coming. I got up to see who was coming and yelled "Why won't you leave me alone!!?!"  
  
~Kai's POV~  
  
I walk over to the crying sound, but when I come closer it stops, then I hear someone yell "Why won't you leave me alone!?!?" the voice sounded upset, when I got closer I saw a girl, she had long black hair that was kinda in a mess now, and Sapphire blue eyes full of tears, she seemed afraid of me, and backed away when I got closer, "What's wrong?" I asked in a voice gentler than I wanted it to be..  
  
~Raven's POV~  
  
It was a boy with blue hair and dark eyes he asked me how I felt..... Pfft couldn't he tell that I was upset but.. Why did he care?? "What's it to you how I feel?" I snarled. The boy looked kinda taken back by my comment "Look I'm sorry... I'm just not in a good mood"  
  
With that I walked past him.  
  
~Kai's POV~  
  
The girl spat "What's it to you how I feel!?" in a pretty nasty tone. I was taken back; she then apologized and said she was not in a good mood. She then walked right past me, but I wasn't letting her go without an explanation.  
  
"Hey wait!" I called then ran after her and grabbed her by the wrist.  
  
"Why are you so upset" I asked her seriously, I was surprised that I was concerned about her.  
  
~Raven's POV~  
  
The boy grabbed my wrist and asked me why I was upset.  
  
"You don't seem like the kinda guy who would care about a girl that you've never met before" I said in a hard kinda tone. I tried to walk off but he still held onto me.  
  
"Would you let go of me?" I looked into his dark eyes. they were full of concern...for me...I sighed and told him what happened.  
  
"I'm not exactly the most popular person. so these people who have hated me ever since I took up Beyblading and beaten them decided that they would all gang up on me and crush my beyblade...all my friends were so scared they ran off...they succeed in crushing it and all i have left is the remains of the blade..." I spoke softly my voice trembled towards the end...  
  
I showed him the remains of my beyblade my hands quivered as a I held the pieces...... I tried to fight back my tears but I couldn't keep them back any longer.I sank to my knees sobbing while clutching the remains up to my chest.  
  
~Kai's POV~  
  
She just told me what happened then she sank to her knees crying. I was shocked, and felt the urge to comfort her. It hurt me to see her in pain... I didn't know what to do... I'm not good with comforting people... but... Why did I care for her so much?... I don't even know her...  
  
"It's... Okay... I can get you a new blade... and I'll make those people pay for wrecking your blade" I said softy...  
  
Then I did something that surprised her, and even me.. I put my arms gently around her and hugged her... "Shhh... It's okay" I whispered....  
  
~Raven's POV~  
  
I had never had a boy hug me before... I didn't have the strength to push him away so I buried my face into him and kept crying... After a few minutes I stopped and looked at him and I gently pushed him away and got up "*sniff* its getting late... I'd better go home" I got up and walked off  
  
~Kai's POV~  
  
After a few minutes she pushed me away, and got up, and said she needed to go... She then started to walk away, "Wait!" I called, "I didn't catch your name?"  
  
She paused "It's Raven, and yours is?"  
  
"Kai" I replied, at that she continued to walk off. When she was out of sight, I felt kinda empty... that she was gone...  
  
Why was I feeling this...  
  
Could I be falling for her?  
  
No! I can't be. I don't even know her! I shook my head. I was confused. These emotions were so unfamiliar, I decided to walk home, like the girl said, it was getting late.  
  
I started walking, thoughts of that girl on my mind, when I arrived home, went to go lie down on my bed, luckily Grandfather wasn't home, I was thinking about what happened..  
  
How I was so nice to a girl I didn't even know...  
  
Eventually I fell into a dreamless sleep...  
  
~Raven's POV~  
  
As I was walking home i couldn't stop think about that boy Kai...  
  
There was something about him...  
  
Something different from any boy I've ever met...  
  
What was it?  
  
Why am i thinking about him?  
  
I've only known him for a few minutes...why do I feel this way?  
  
I soon arrived home i walked in without saying a word "How was school Raven?" called out my mum.  
  
"It was okay..." I lied  
  
"What's the matter Raven?"  
  
"It's nothing mum." I told her with a reassuring smile.  
  
"Okay then ... dinner will be ready soon"  
  
I walked up to my room without saying a word and lay on my bed thinking about him...  
  
~Kai's POV~  
  
I woke up at the break of dawn, then took out Dranzer and started to practice beyblading on the dish in my backyard, but I couldn't really concentrate.. I couldn't get the thoughts of that girl out of my head; I tried to clear my head from thoughts of her.  
  
Eventually I could focus again, I trained for about 3 hours, then decided to go take a walk, it was about 9am.  
  
I was wondering if I'd see that girl again, for some reason I really wanted to see her, but I have to forget about her, it's getting in the way of my training. I can't allow myself to fall for anyone! It will just make me weak.  
  
Yesterday I went soft....  
  
That won't happen again! I was deep in thought as I was walking..  
  
~Raven's POV~  
  
I woke up the next morning and went down to have breakfast...I kept on thinking about Kai...why?? I mean I don't really know him...  
  
I sighed and i went upstairs... I looked at my desk...something was missing...MY DIARY!! "MUM!!" i yelled "HAVE YOU SEEN MY DIARY???!!"  
  
"No honey I haven't" she replied.  
  
I searched desperately for it "I hope that twit of a brother didn't take it" i thought to myself As soon as I thought that I heard a voice from my door "Dear Diary-"  
  
"YOU!!" I got up angrily and chased him out of the house. He turned a corner and I kept chasing him.  
  
"GIVE IT BACK NOW YOU ASSHOLE!!" I yelled as I turned the corner, then I bumped into someone. I fell back hard on my backside. I looked up at the person I had bumped into.  
  
"K-k-kai" I stammered.  
  
"Raven..." he replied. He helped me up  
  
Then from behind him I heard "Dear Diary, Today I met a cute guy called Kai."  
  
"GIVE IT BACK NOW!!!" I screamed.  
  
I finally caught him and hissed in his ear "If you don't give it back now I'll tell all your friends about your little bed wetting problem" I threatened. With that he gave it back to me and ran. I walked back to Kai and apologized.  
  
~Kai's POV~  
  
Raven just crashed into me, screaming that she wanted something back at this kid.  
  
The kid ran behind me then started saying "Dear diary, today I met a cute guy called Kai-", I guessed that was Raven's diary...  
  
She thought I was cute.... did that mean she liked me..?  
  
No!  
  
I have got to stop thinking of her! It's only going to make me soft and slack off at my Beyblading.  
  
Raven got her diary back and apologised to me for all the screaming "Whatever" I replied coldly, she was shocked at my tone of voice; I wasn't going to let myself go soft again.  
  
"I'm going now, this is just a waste of time" I said coldly again.  
  
I then turned around and walked off with my scarf flowing behind me, I didn't look back, I had to forget about the girl, even though a part of me said it was the wrong thing to do...  
  
~Raven's POV~  
  
I saw Kai again but this time he was different...he wasn't the same person that comforted me when my beyblade broke...he was cold and mean.... I sighed and walked home...  
  
When I got home I felt this pain in my chest like a million daggers in my heart...  
  
I ran into my room and slammed the door and sank to the floor clutching my chest...what was this feeling? Was it heartbreak??  
  
But how?? I mean... I don't like him!!  
  
The more I thought and denied it.. about it the more I started to realise the truth...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shadow: well, there's chapter one, me hopes you liked it, please leave a review, so we can know what you think  
  
Lexie: Before you go read another fic press that little blue button that says Submit Review and Review our fic!! We want to know what you think of it ^_^ thanks!!  
  
Shadow: Okay, Bye! We'll try to update soon! ^^  
  
*~Lexie DragonShadow~* 


	2. Love and Friendship

Through My Own Eyes  
  
Author's notes  
  
Shadow: Heyza! Here's the next chapter to our fic, sorry for taking so long to update... It was already written out ^^;;  
  
Lexie: Hehehe I guess we just never came around to doing it but at least we updated! *grins*  
  
Shadow: Yeah, we got like 6000 words already written out for this, we are just releasing is bit-by-bit, hopefully our next update will be soon ^^;;  
  
Lexie: Hope you enjoy this Chapter!!  
  
Shadow: yep! And we also have another fic we are writing, that we will hopefully put up soon, it's called If Only I Could Turn Back Time, look out for it! ^^  
  
Lexie: Hehehe yahuh! We have another one. It's another KaiXOC fic. But this time I'm doing Kai and Shadow is doing the OC ^_^  
  
Shadow: yeah! We'll put it up soon, and if you want I can email you when it's up ^^, well I hope you like this chapter, Read, Review and Enjoy!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2: Love and Friendship  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Beyblade but Shadow owns Raven ^_^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Kai's POV~  
  
I was walking away from Raven... but... it felt like I was walking away from apart of myself...  
  
Why did I feel this way.? For every step I took, the more it hurt...  
  
Eventually I couldn't go any further...  
  
Could I actually like her..?  
  
"Hey! Are you Kai?" a young voice asked, I looked down and say Raven's little brother.  
  
"Yeah, what do you want?" I asked coldly.  
  
"It's Raven, she's really upset, and she's crying her eyes out"  
  
"What!?" the sound of that made my heart ache...  
  
I think it's because I was so cold to her just then. I then took off in the direction of Raven's house.  
  
"Hey wait!" the kid shouted, I ignored him and kept on running to Raven's, when I got there I was a little out of breath, I rang the doorbell and waited for the answer...  
  
~Raven's POV~  
  
I sat in my room crying then from the other side of the door I heard "Raven...Its Kai"  
  
...what the hell was Kai doing here? I yelled back "Go away...I don't want to talk to you"  
  
"Please Raven...I'm sorry about before"  
  
He sounded like he was truly sorry...I opened the door and let him in...  
  
My eyes hurt from all the crying... I could feel that I looked terrible...  
  
~Kai's POV~  
  
Raven's mother let me in, and I went up to Raven's room, I knocked and said "Raven... it's me Kai..."  
  
She then told me to go away... I felt slightly hurt.  
  
"Please raven... I'm sorry about before..." I said, and meant it... I couldn't help but be friendly around her... she made me feel... strange... was this... love...?  
  
She opened the door, I went inside, and she looked as if she had just been crying a lot.  
  
"Are you alright? I'm sorry... I really am... "I said softly... it was really hard to get those words out of my mouth...  
  
~Raven's POV~  
  
Kai asked me if I was okay, couldn't he tell I wasn't okay? He struggled to ask me if I was okay and that he was sorry... why he found it so hard to tell me.  
  
When I first met him he wasn't the soft type...What he said on the street was what I thought he was when I first set eyes on him... I saw him as a cold-hearted person at first...but I guess there's room in everyone's heart for good...  
  
Then I deep into his dark brown eyes and I saw the truth that I tried so hard to deny....  
  
~Kai's POV~  
  
Raven stared deep into my eyes... and I stared back... she had beautiful blue eyes. I then got slowly closer to her... then slowly closed my eyes... closer still... then, our lips met... and I put my arms gently around her. I don't know why I was doing this. It just felt... Right...  
  
~Raven's POV~  
  
After I looked into his eyes a few minutes later I was kissing him on the lips and he put his arms around me drawing me closer to him...I responded by putting my arms around his neck..  
  
Then suddenly I heard spluttering and vomiting noises from the door... it was my brother... I quickly broke off the kiss and stormed to the door, shutting it in his face. I think I hit his nose because I heard a yelp from the other side of the door and "Ahh!!! My dosee!!"  
  
He deserved that.  
  
~Kai's POV~  
  
Raven put her arms around my neck... The kiss felt wonderful... But then I heard these gagging noises behind me. It was Raven's little brother. He just ruined the moment. Raven broke the kiss and slammed the door in his face. He screamed in pain because the door banged his nose. He then started to cry and ran down stairs screaming "MOMMY!! RAVEN HURT ME!!!!"  
  
Hmph..pathetic little kids... So annoying.  
  
I then heard rapid footsteps going up the stairs, then the door flew open and Raven's mom stepped in "Raven! What's the meaning of this!? Why did you injure your little brother!? You're supposed to look over him!" I just leaned against the wall and watched. This has nothing to do with me.  
  
~Raven's POV~  
  
Stupid twit...he told on me... mum ran up the stairs and gave me the responsibility lecture... I've heard it so many times I almost know it off by heart.  
  
"What do you have to say young woman?"  
  
"It was his fault. He deserved it" I replied  
  
"WAS NOT!!" yelled my brother while rubbing his nose  
  
"Stay out of this Jonathan" my mother snapped, "Apologize to your brother"  
  
"No."  
  
"Raven, apologize now or you're grounded for a week"  
  
"Grrr....sorry..." I said through gritted teeth. I clenched my fists.  
  
"See it wasn't that hard" said my mum and she walked out of the room.  
  
"BUT MOM!! MY NOSE!!" my brother whined as he followed her out.  
  
I turned and picked up a pillow and threw it full pelt at the wall, but it accidentally hit Kai...I forgot he was still here...  
  
~Kai's POV~  
  
Raven's mom and brother left the room, and then Raven threw a pillow at me... "What was that for?" I asked angrily.  
  
"Oops, sorry Kai, I forgot you were there."  
  
"Hmph" I then got an idea; I smirked then picked up the pillow and threw it back to her off guard, "Take that!" I said playfully  
  
~Raven's POV~  
  
The pillow hit my squarely on the head. "I'll get you for that!!" I challenged playfully. We chased each other in circles around the room screaming and hitting each other.  
  
"Could you keep it down up there?!!" yelled my mum  
  
"Yes mum!!" I yelled back... party pooper. Suddenly Kai got my off guard again and tackled and pinned me to the floor.  
  
~Kai's POV~  
  
I got Raven off guard and tackled her to the ground, then pinned her down, and I smirked, I was about to lean down and kiss her when suddenly the door opened.  
  
"Raven, Din- huh! What in the world is going on in here!? What's the meaning of this!?"  
  
$#!^ I got up and dusted myself off "I accidentally tripped and fell on top of her" I said as calmly as I could.  
  
~Raven's POV~  
  
Oh my God...my mum walked in while Kai was on top of me and just about to kiss me...She has a knack for coming in at the wrong times... I got up after Kai had got up. Kai had come up with a story that he tripped on top of me...  
  
Smooth story... And my mum actually believed him.  
  
"Okay then, Dinner's ready soon."  
  
"I'll be down in a minute" with that my mum left my room once again.  
  
"I guess its getting late..." I said to Kai  
  
~Kai's POV~  
  
Luckily Raven's mom believed my story, Raven then said it was getting late and maybe I should go home. "Okay, I'll be going then, wanna meet again sometimes tomorrow?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, okay, how's coming around lunchtime sound?"  
  
"That's fine. Later" I said then walked out of her room. On the way out Raven's mom stopped me. "It was Kai wasn't it? Do you want to have dinner with us before you leave" she asked politely "no, I'm fine" I said then walked out of the door and headed home. As I was walking I was thinking about my day with Raven.  
  
~Raven's POV~  
  
I went downstairs for dinner and I thought about my day with Kai... it was one of the best days I've ever had...  
  
"Raven..." said my mum  
  
"Yes mum?"  
  
"Raven...I don't want you spending time with that boy, Kai"  
  
I was taken aback "why??"  
  
"You shouldn't be spending time with boys at your age..."  
  
"But mum! We're only friends"  
  
"Then what were you too doing on the floor?"  
  
"Yeah!! And you were kissing him!!" said my little brother.  
  
Shit...I have no idea how I'm going to get out of this one....  
  
~Kai's POV~  
  
I arrived home, Grandfather still wasn't home, I was relieved, and I fixed something to eat then went to bed.  
  
*Next morning*  
  
I woke up at the usual time, break of dawn, did some training and had breakfast.  
  
At about noon I walked to Raven's, for some reason I had a bad feeling, I didn't know why.  
  
I finally got to Raven's, I rang the doorbell and waited for the answer. After about a minute Raven answered "oh. Kai." she said when she saw me, she looked sad.  
  
'What's wrong?" I asked  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
End Chapter  
  
Lexie: Hope you enjoyed this chapter!! Please Review and look out for our other fic! ^_^  
  
Shadow: yeah, we'll try to update soon, please review! Seeyaz all soon!! 


	3. Heartbreak

**Through my Own Eyes**

** .:: Authors' notes ::.**

**Lexie:** Hey all! Sorry for making you guys wait so long for the Chapter =p 

We've kinda been busy doing stuff...

**Shadow:** Heyza, lol, well I hope you didn't forget about our fic.. and I hope you enjoy this chapter, and sorry again if Kai is OOC 

-___-

**Lexie:** Hopefully we'll put up the next Chapter faster than this one.... we probably will coz its holidays for the both of us so we both have time ^-^

**Shadow:** yeah! holidays are starting next week and it's for 6 whole weeks!! ^______^

**Lexie:** Yah. Mine are around the same as Shadow's. Some people have 8 weeks -__- ... oh wellz anyway back to the fic! we hope you enjoy this Chapter =D

**Shadow:** IT'S NOT FAIR!! THEY HAVE 8 WEEKS!! -______- *calms down* um.. sorry about that.... ^^;;;;; I hope you like the 3rd chappie, Read, Review and Enjoy!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Chapter 2: Heartbreak…**

**Disclaimer:** We don't own beyblades, but we wish we did. Shadow owns her OC

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**~Raven's POV~**

I answer the door it was Kai. 

"Oh Kai it's you…" I said in a sad tone as I stared down at the floor.  I couldn't look him in the eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked

I walked out of the house and closed it behind me I grabbed his wrist and took him a few blocks away.

"What's wrong?" Kai asked again, he was confused.

I thought the straight forward answer was the best... I didn't want to say it anyway, but I had to. I couldn't avoid him for no reason. 

I took a deep breath and said "I don't want to see you anymore... I'm sorry..." I didn't tell him why and I said it so quickly. A knot formed in my stomach thinking about how he would be feeling now.

I ran off back home leaving Kai standing there alone... confused... and hurt... 

Tears ran down my face as I was running. 

**~Kai's POV~**

Raven took me off about 2 blocks, she then said she didn't want to see me anymore, it struck me like lightning… she ran back home after saying that... 

I just stood there… 

It felt like my heart has been torn in two right down the middle… 

Why didn't she want to see me anymore... was it something I said? Something I had done...?

I stood there... I have no idea how long, it could've been minutes, it could've been hours. 

It started to rain, I made no attempt to move as I got drenched in the rain, I might catch a cold, but I didn't really care. I felt like there was nothing to live for now… 

The rain actually comforted me. 

I then heard a familiar voice "Hey! It's you! You were with Raven!" it was Raven's brother again; he had a Ninja Turtles Umbrella. 

"What do you want!?" I snarled I didn't want to talk to him. I didn't want anything to do with her or her family anymore.

He seemed scared at my tone of voice. 

"Jonathan! Where are you!? Damn! I'm gonna get in trouble for losing him again!" I heard a familiar voice say... it sounded like Raven's.

"There you are!!" she said, then noticed me, she froze 

"K-Kai..?" I froze too... and stared at her…

**~Raven's POV~**

Where did Jonathan go?? I'm gonna get so busted again... 

When I finally found him he was talking to Kai...

"K-Kai" I felt ashamed to be even in his presence. I just barely managed to get the words out. My heart was torn as well as his when I broke up with him. Damn. I would be so much easier if I didn't….. Love him….

He stared at me with those dark intense brown eyes... I stared back too for a while... Remember you can't see him anymore...then I broke off the connection and said "You're getting wet, Kai." I gave him my umbrella and grabbed Jonathan's wrist and ran home dragging my brother behind me without saying a word.

While I was running Jonathan asked "Raven, aren't you gonna say anything to him?"

I didn't answer and just kept running home, hoping to run away from that look on his face... and the pain I caused in his heart as well as in mine...

**~Kai's POV~**

Raven just gave me her umbrella, and then took off with her brother without saying a word. 

It hurt…

The rain downed to a drizzle, I decided it was time to go home, while I was walking I saw a Beyblade shop, it was still open, I decided to go in and take a look.

There was nothing interesting at first, but then this Beyblade caught my eye, it was dark blue and silver, with an interesting design, I picked it up and examined it, I think Raven would like it… I think I'll get it I thought then took the Beyblade to the counter.

"How much is this?" I asked

"Ahh.. a great choice indeed, this Beyblade is very well made with very strong attack power and immense speed, but it is expensive, it'll be about $150"

That IS expensive for a Beyblade, but I'm still gonna get it, a gift for Raven to show that I still care… She was worth more than all the money in the world to me. 

"I'll take it" I said then gave her the money

She had a strange glint in her eye which made me a bit uncomfortable.

"Thank you, have a great evening..." she said

"Whatever" I said then walked out of the store and headed home, I'm going to give her the Beyblade, but I'll do that tomorrow, now I just headed home and went to sleep.

**~Raven's POV~**

When I got home with Jonathan, I sat in my room staring out into the rain...I wonder if Kai got home okay...

I sighed... 

I felt so bad that I broke up with him...well I didn't really break up with him... I mean I never went out with him. That still didn't make me feel any better though… 

When I saw him in the rain... He hadn't moved for all those hours after I had "broken" up with him... I hurt him deeper than wanted to… I should've told him why…

 I whispered out the window "no matter how far they keep us apart... I'll always love you..."

"Dinner's ready Raven!"

"Coming!!"

I went downstairs to have dinner...

**~Kai's POV~**

It was morning, I woke up and had some breakfast, I didn't feel like training right now, I'll do that later, I picked up the Beyblade I was gonna give to Raven, and got out a pen and paper, I wrote a letter saying

::_Dear__ Raven, _

_This Beyblade is my gift to you, and to replace the one that got smashed, I still love you... and always will... Even if you no longer love me… I feel so empty without you, like a part of me is missing... on that day before, I had so mach fun, you made me feel really happy. _

_I hope you like your gift,_

_Bye Raven_

_~Love Kai Hiwatari_

I folded up the paper and put the Beyblade in a nice looking box, I walked over to Raven's place, when I got there I stood at the front door, and put the letter and Beyblade on the side next to the door, then turned and left .

"Bye Raven..." I whispered sadly…

**~Raven's POV~**

The next day I woke up and went downstairs in my pajamas for breakfast...I couldn't be bothered to get changed before eating it; I put on a night gown and my slippers and went downstairs. 

"Raven, can you go out to get the newspaper for me?" yelled my dad

"Sure thing dad"

I opened the front door and saw a box. I picked it up and opened it. It was a beyblade. It was the most beautiful and exquisite thing I have ever seen. I probably cost him a lot of money. There was something different about this beyblade. I was unsure about it. I quickly picked up the paper and opened it. It was from Kai! 

I wonder how long he had left it there. He might still be around. I ran out of the house, with my mum yelling "Raven!! Where are you going?? You're still in your pajamas!!"

Pajamas or not I'm going to find him. 

I ran and turned a few corners and I saw him. 

I yelled out to him "Kai!!! Stop!!!"

**~Kai's POV~**

I was just walking, then I hear Raven's voice "Kai!!! Stop!!!"

I froze in my tracks, why did Raven want to stop me...? 

Did I say something wrong in that letter... or did she not like the beyblade. 

I turned around facing Raven. 

"Raven… why did you stop me..?" I asked unsure of what to say

**~Raven's POV~**

"Kai..." I panted and waited till I got my breath to say the rest of what I wanted to say.

"Yes?" asked Kai.

"Thank you Kai" I said, "the Beyblade is beautiful"

"It was nothing" said Kai.

"Kai... There's something I've been meaning to tell you-" I stopped as I heard "Raven!? Where are you??"

Oh crap... it was my mother...

"Go Kai. I can't be seen with you" I said quickly as I urged Kai to move.

"Wha?" 

"Just go!" I pushed him away; he stumbled a bit but regained his footing. He was moving away while looking back at me oddly as I kept urging him to move.

I ran to meet my mother before she could see Kai.

"Raven, where did you go?? I thought I heard you call out Kai"

"Um... it was a cat!!"

"You were talking to a cat?"

"No the cat took the newspaper... I Uhh... I had to chase it to get it back"

I handed my mother the newspaper and she eyed the box that was in my other hand.

"What's in that box Raven?"

"Box? What Box?" I said as I laughed nervously. I tried to quickly hide it behind my back.

"Raven give me the box..." she said impatiently.

I sighed and reluctantly handed it over. My mum opened the box and took out the note and started reading it. I embraced myself for her reaction...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**End Chapter**

**Shadow:** well I hope you enjoyed that chapter ^^ we'll try to update the next one soon

**Lexie:** Please Review! We wanna know what you think ^_~

**Shadow:** Seeya in the next chappie!! ^^

**Lexie:** Byeeeeeeee!! *waves*

***~LexieDragonShadow~*******


End file.
